The entry of insulin, epidermal growth factor and alpha2macroglobulin into cells has been studied by video intensification microscopy. Hormones initially bind to diffusely distributed receptors. The hormone ligand complexes then cluster in coated pits and are internalized in coated vesicles. Entry is blocked by inhibitors of transglutaminase suggesting cellular TG is involved in the process.